


Heaven and Hell

by MischievousParadox



Series: Of Angels and Demons: Twissy AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angel!twelve, Angels, Demons, F/M, Koschei - Freeform, Paranormal, Succubus, Supernatual AU, Theta - Freeform, demon!Missy, hunter!twelve, of Angels and demons, saints and sinners sequel, succubus!missy, twissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousParadox/pseuds/MischievousParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor may have survived what had been the most dangerous hunt of his life but things are hardly over. He has much to learn about himself and much to learn about the woman by his side. But when he learns some of the painful truths of their pasts he sets himself on an other hunt. This one even more dangerous than the last.<br/>~.~<br/>A Saints and Sinners sequel<br/> Doctor Who AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings of an Angel

Missy lay on her chest on the bed of their fancy hotel room, her head resting in her arms folded in front of her. The Doctor still kept asking her questions even after the few months they'd had together after being reunited again. She tried to explain to him that in many aspects she was just as clueless as him. There wasn't much she remembered of what it was like to be an angel; she'd fallen too far from grace too long ago. But this particular night he had asked her if Angels really had wings.   
So instead of answering she had taken off her shirt and laid facedown on the bed. He had given her a confused look at first back sat on the edge beside her. She grinned up at him and a moment later two large, tattered black wings unfurled. He was astonished at first but his hands soon quickly found their way to her back, running along the base where her wings met her back and along the shafts.   
"Why have I never seen them before?" He asked as his fingers ran along the feathers. Even in her demon form she'd never shown them.   
She hummed, her blue eyes closed enjoying his touch. "An angel never loses their wings, Theta." She began, her body relaxing as he massaged the base of each wing. "They weren't in this shape when I fell." Her answer was cryptic, she knew that. But she was enjoying his touch far too much to let her mind wander to the pain that had brought her black wings to the state they were in now.  
His hands stopped. She whined a protest but that didn't seem to faze him. "You didn't answer my question, Koschei. You actually just opened up more questions."  
She groaned. There was her name, her real name. He only ever used that when he was being incredibly serious about something. She knew he wasn't going to let the matter go. She flexed her wings out again, trying to get attention back on them. "Don't stop touching me and I'll tell you." She groaned.   
The second his hands were on her again she sighed, melting into his touch. Her wings had been long since neglected and to have his loving touch on them was pure bliss. "Missy..." He began, trying to get her to talk.  
She grunted, trying to relax for the moment before keeping her end of the bargain. "When an angel becomes a demon it's not an easy transition." She began. "The physical transition is rather painful, I'm told it's similar to being burnt alive. But yet still an angel never loses their wings, even if they become a demon." She paused for a moment, feeling his fingers twitch against her at the thought of her being in such pain. "As you can imagine demons don't take kindly to holy beings and even though my wings had turned black they wanted them gone. A swarm of them came at me with claws and knives trying to rip them from my back." She stretched her wings to their full expanse, showing him just how much damage had been done to them. "I fought them off, killing a few in the process. They quickly learned I was a hell of a lot more powerful than a normal human-born demon. But my wings never healed."   
He ran his hands along her outstretched wings then back to her back. He didn't know what to say, but he was outraged by what she'd gone through.   
She folded her wings back again and sat up, a moment later the tattered things were gone again. He'd never really understand how she transitioned her forms but for her it seemed like the simplest thing. "They show a weakness." She muttered under her breath. "That's why you've never seen them."  
"Missy I..." He began but she placed a finger to his lips.   
"Don't." She stated simply. She'd never shown so much vulnerability to him or anyone else. The only other time she'd even came close was when she had told him who they were to each other. But even then she hadn't let her weakness show fully. "And yes. You have them too. You just don't know how to use them yet." She answered, before he could even ask.   
He shrugged it off though, he knew she was trying to advert the conversation away from what had happened to her but he wouldn't have it. "Missy. Don't try to turn this to me."  
"I don't want to talk about it, Theta." She sighed, closing her eyes as she pulled her shirt back on. "Please."  
He groaned, standing up and going to the window, looking out at the fountain in front of the ritzy building. "I won't let them get away with this." He muttered under his breath.  
She looked up at him, slightly confused. "Who..? I already told you I killed..."  
"Not them." He cut her off, but quickly changed his mind. "Them too. But the others."  
"Others?" She questioned, starting to think he was going crazy now too.  
He looked back at her, a hatred she'd never seen on him before blazing in his eyes. "The ones who did this to us. To you." He turned his attention back outside but this time his eyes were on the clouds filling the dreary sky. "Rassilon."


	2. Expected Change

There was an evil glint in Missy's eyes. How many times had she contemplated killing that man? She'd lost count decades ago. But she'd never had the chance. She couldn't return to heaven even if she tried and Rassilon rarely made his rounds on Earth.  
She stood up, striding over to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his middle. "As much as I looooove that idea... I'd like to know how you plan on accomplishing that?"   
He turned his head to look down at her over his shoulder, noticing her eyes glowing red and her fangs poking out beneath her ruby lips. He wasn't sure if she even realized her demon side was showing but it concerned him. The mere mention of that angel had her turning to the dark side again. He didn't like that. But he supposed he couldn't fault her. He felt a similar hatred for the man he hardly remembered. But that didn't mean he wanted to kill him per se, as he was sure Missy did. He just wanted him to pay for what he'd put them through.   
"Missy..." He began, his tone warning. She tilted her head in response, seemingly confused. "Calm yourself."  
"I'm perfectly calm." She hissed in return, letting go of him and taking a step back. She crossed her arms over her chest giving him a slightly irretated look. "I just asked a question."  
"Your bloody fangs are showing!" He pointed out to her. "You're clearly not calm."  
She threw her arms in the air with and exasperated sigh. "My bloody fangs are showing!?" She repeated in a mocking tone. "Well I'm sorry. Let me just go back to pretending I'm a normal human being. Whatever you wish."   
"That's not what I meant..." He tried to protest but he knew she had a point. He had expected her to change her two thousand years of being a demon at the drop of a hat. And she'd tried, God knows she tried. But she was a demon. One of the worst of the worst to boot. So more often than not her little tells would slip out. She'd go a little farther than he'd wanted her to in a hunt. She'd go out at night and come back covered in blood from who knows what. It was her nature and he couldn't expect her to abandon it all so quickly just because he was back in her life. But he couldn't help but hope that she'd be good one day. For now he had her on a track that could lead to that. But it still involved death and destruction and as always she thrived during the thrill of the hunt. It had concerned him since the first time he saw her in action. And it concerned him even more now that he knew her true nature.   
But she had never expected him to turn like her. She never even mentioned it. In fact, she had even been willing to die before losing him because of what she was. So he had to be lenient with her. That's why he never questioned when she came in covered in blood. Or when she got a little too excited over a dangerous hunt. She'd never expected him to change on a whim so why should he expect the same of her?  
"I'm a bloody demon, theta! So I want to kill the bastard who did this to me! What do you care?" Missy hissed drawing him out of his thoughts and her eyes now blazing redder than they had been before. A trait he'd noticed whenever she was mad.   
He ran a hand through his grey curls. He shouldn't have said anything. He had been the one to bring it up, knowing full well how she would take it. "You're right. I'm sorry." He sighed. He didn't want to fight with her, not right now. They'd bring things up again once he found a way to even get to Rassilon. For now, they were stuck on Earth waiting for their chance.   
"Better be sorry." She growled more to herself then him as she turned back to the bed and threw herself down.   
He felt a twinge of anger at her words but held his tongue. He knew some battles with her were best just to be left alone. He stalked over to the bed, trying his hardest not to let his anger show. He sat down beside her, watching her as she refused to make eye contact. "You're right, Missy. I'm sorry." He apologized again trying to get her attention. "Just forget it okay? I don't have any idea how to even do it. We'll just keep hunting for a while. Keep an ear out for any angel sightings, aye?"   
Her eyes turned back to him, still not saying a word. She had quite the temper sometimes.  
"Soon as we hear something we will ocheck it out, okay?" He continued, trying to get something, anything out of  her.  
She gave him a short nod. "Aye." She finally agreed before turning over on her side so her back was facing him.   
The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	3. Deals to be Made

Missy was gone again. The Doctor had woken up to an empty bed, his lover gone off to do god knows what in the dead of the night. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't frustrated and disappointed. He hated waking up without her.   
He turned over, drawing the blankets tighter around him. He should have known she'd go out again tonight. She'd been angry with him when they went to sleep, despite the fact that he'd still fed her. The woman could hold a grudge as it seemed.   
He let out a groan, trying his hardest to get back to sleep. But sleep had always been hard for him before Missy had come along and without her it was difficult for him to fall back asleep again. He'd become far too attached to the feeling of an other body sleeping beside him. It almost frightened him how dependent he'd become of it in the short amount of time they'd been together. But she was gone again and there was nothing he could do.  
He huffed, throwing the blankets off of himself and getting to his feet. He wasn't getting any more sleep tonight so he might as well get some work done. He pulled on his boxers before treading over to the desk and plopping down in front of his laptop. He'd promised her he'd look for signs of Rassilon, so he'd scan the usual web sites. But he was mostly just looking for an other hunt for them. The sooner he could get her mind off of the arch angel the better.  
The Mistress stood in a graveyard, tapping her foot impatiently. The bloody fool had said he'd be here an hour ago and yet here she was, standing at the gates of hell waiting for a damned demon she didn't even much care for. But what choice did she have?   
There was a slight rumble and the tomb opened up, letting a crippled demon along with two of his lackeys through to the other side. "Koschei." He spoke, grinning up at her from the wheelchair sort of contraption he sat in. "I was shocked to have heard from you."   
She glared down at him. "Don't test me, Davros. You know why I'm here."  
He let out a raspy laugh. This was hardly the first time the succubus had been in league with him. But that didn't mean she liked him and she hated having to go to him for help. But she simply didn't have the numbers that he had to pull off what she had in mind. "You need my help. Yes I know."  
"I don't need you for anything!" She snapped, her clawed hands curling into fists. She took a deep breath, hearing him laughing at her again. "Your help would just be a convenance that I would very much like to have." She clarified to him, though he didn't seem too convinced of it.   
"Call it what you will, Koschei. But we both know the truth." Davros pointed out to her before continuing on. "I'll offer you a commotion as you asked. But you do know the consequences don't you?"  
She glared at him, knowing exactly what he was getting at. Surely he'd heard she'd been working with the Doctor. Word traveled fast amongst demons, especially when it was about her or the six other higher-ups. "I'm a succubus. I can guarantee I've ended more lives than your little daleks could in a single attack." She defended, rolling her eyes. "Just enough to get his attention."  
Davros laughed again, waving his hand to dismiss the two demon lackeys he had come to call daleks, presumably to send them off to get to work. "You're aware of my price, correct?"  
She let out a huff. "Do your job first. Then we will talk payment. Besides, it's not every day I come to the likes of you for assistance. You should take pride in that." She shot back at him, emphasizing the word pride. She knew exactly who she was playing with. Playing on his pride was the best thing she could do, considering the demon sitting before her was the very incarnation of the sin.   
Her plot seemed to have worked though as he nodded. "You know I do." He grinned evilly. "But I must ask, what will you're little angel think of this?"   
Her smile dropped, her jaw clenched. So the word had gotten to them already.   
He snickered. "Oh of course we know. When the great Koschei finally returns to her lover it's bound to start an uproar. The infamous eighth fallen arch angel actually does exist. We're taking bets you know? Whether or not you'll actually do it.."  
"Enough." She snapped, cutting him off before he could continue. "He doesn't know I'm here. He won't know I'm here. I will get things done and the whole damn lot of you can shove your bets."  
He shrugged. "Fine. That's your business. I'll do your little job. Just be sure you can pay up and take the heat."  
She nodded and with that he was gone again back to hell. That man always knew how to press her buttons. But then again most of them did. She had never exactly been able to fit in with the rest of them. She had a reason for having fallen. And she had a purpose to keep her going. The rest of them simply thrived on the death and destruction for pure fun. Not that she didn't either, but she still had a bigger purpose to it all in the grand scheme of things.   
None of that was important though. Davros had agreed to send his daleks out to create a ruckus big enough to catch the attention of a certain angel. She was done waiting. And with Theta by her side again she was certain she'd get her revenge once and for all.


	4. Apologies

When Missy had returned that morning she seemed to have been in a considerably better mood. She waltzed through the door wearing a warm smile. The Doctor was caught a bit off guard when she proceeded to prance over to the desk he sat at, spinning his chair around and planting a kiss to his lips. He was confused. But he certainly wasn't complaining.   
She grinned down at him, straddling his legs and sitting in his lap. "Sorry." She told him, leaning down and kissing him again. Now he knew she wanted something. She never apologized; not for anything.   
"It was my fault..." He began, his hands resting on her hip and the small of her back. She was wearing that tight leather outfit she'd been wearing the first time he'd summoned her. Which made him even more suspicious of what she'd been doing while she was out then her apology did.   
She shook her head, her arms draped around his neck. "Not that. Forget about that."   
He raised an eyebrow, his concern only growing by the second. "For what then..?" He asked her cautiously. He honestly wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer though. His mind was reeling with possibilities.  
She shrugged, leaning down to burry her head in the crook of his neck. She nipped gently at his neck, eliciting a small gasp from him. "I maaaaaaay have taken things into my own hands..." She began, her tone similar to that of a small child whom had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.   
"What?" He asked, even more confused now. "What things...?"  
She shrugged, nipping at his neck again. She was trying to distract him, he knew she was and it was bloody working. "Just a little commotion. Nothing toooo terribly bad." She told him, still remaining cryptic about the matter. And truth be told she knew things would get out of hand no matter what kind of deal she had made with the Pride Sin.   
"Commotion? As in a demonic commotion?" He asked, trying to pull back from her so he could see her face but to no avail. "Missy what have you done...?"   
She drew back for a second, her blue eyes locked with his. "Now Theta. I want you to know that I love you. No matter what I do. Even when it seems like I don't."  
"Missy..."  
"I made a deal with an other powerful demon. He's going to send out his lackeys to start an uproar, minimal damage, I promise. Just enough to draw out a certain arch angel..." She explained quickly, barely taking a second to breath.   
"What!?" He growled, taking her by the shoulders as she moved to go back to his neck. "Missy what have you gotten yourself into!? What was the deal? What demon?"  
She wouldn't meet his gaze now. She hadn't originally planned on telling him what she'd done. But she knew he'd question when she came in dressed like she was. She'd knew he'd jump to conclusions. And the last thing she wanted was for him to think she was sneaking out to sleep with someone else. She may be a succubus but she was faithful to her Theta now that she could be without dying of starvation. She'd tried that initially... But that was an entirely different story. "Davros..." She answered under her breath.   
"Daleks!? You've brought bloody daleks into this!?" He bursted out.   
She flinched away from his outburst. "Yes. I'm sorry. But it needed to be done. If we're going to get Rassilon's attention we're going to need something big. Davros has agreed to give us just that kind of spectacle."   
"Missy...." He began, pinching the bridge of his nose. What had she just done? Daleks were the last thing he wanted involved in this. He wanted the infernal things gone for good. They were prideful creatures, they saw themselves above everything else and they'd stop at nothing to destroy all that was inferior to them. He'd strived many many times to send them back to hell and succeeded several times. And now she had just invited them right back to the surface. And no matter what Davros said, they wouldn't stop with a simple attack to draw out some attention. They'd never stop. Not to mention now Missy was in Davros's debt.   
He let out a long sigh, trying not to get too angry with her. "What do you have to do for him?"   
She waved a hand through the air. "Don't worry about that. It's already been taken care of. Provided him with a few damned souls a bit early. Wasn't anyone who wasn't already going to hell."  
"Fine. Fine." He nodded. He only hoped that was true but he would have to trust her for now. He had much more pressing matters to deal with. Like the daleks that would be popping up who knew when. "You know we're going to have to reign them in don't you?"   
She shrugged. "Perhaps. But please. Have a little faith in me dear. I know what I'm doing. If I didn't think it wasn't something we could handle I wouldn't have done it." She leaned down to place a sweet kiss to his lips. "Trust me."


	5. Holy Grounds

A few days had passed without incident. The Doctor knew that something would happen soon. Either Davros would attack or Missy would go crazy and kill the demon for betraying their deal. Especially since she had already paid up on her end of the bargain.  
But she didn't say anything about it. Not a word. He could tell she was furious, especially when they had gone out on a vampire hunt. She'd nearly butchered the entire nest with her bare hands in a matter of seconds. And with each day that passed her temper became shorter and shorter. Of course he'd been extra careful lately not to say anything that might set her off. He'd learned his lesson already. He didn't need to be reeducated in the subject of angry succubi.  
Today though, he'd woken up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He groggily rolled over and plucked it up off of the side table. A red alert filled the screen.  
He shot up in bed, shaking Missy awake. "We need to go." He told her, a certain emergency in his voice. "Now."  
She sat up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She didn't sleep much but when she did she didn't like being woken. She ran a hand over her face, letting out a yawn. "What... Why?" She asked, looking at him in a state of confusion.  
He turned his phone to show her the emergency alert. "He's attacked."  
That's all she needed to hear and she was to her feet. In a matter of moments she was dressed in her leather outfit. She only ever wore it when they had to deal with demons. She'd often use her true form as well. And as much as that form frightened him there was a certain degree of sexy to it as well that he liked. Not that he would admit it.  
The Doctor wasn't far behind her though and was dressed quickly; black pants, t-shirt, hoodie, and his usual navy blue, red-lined jacket. He stowed his angel blade away inside the inner pocket of his jacket and tossed her one of his blessed blades. She could fight demons well without one but they both knew it was easier to fight them with a holy weapon versus a demonic one.  
They were out the door in a hurry, hoping into his blue '67 impala and speeding out of the parking lot on their way to their destination.  
Once they had arrived at the address of the attack the Doctor was left in shock. "A bloody church..." He muttered under his breath looking up at the building, though it still seemed unharmed. "He attacked a bloody church..."  
Missy didn't seem as affected by it. Not that that should surprise him. "He was given one task, get Rassilon's attention. What better way to do so than to kill a dozen holy rollers?"  
He shot her a glare, getting out of the blue Impala and stalking towards the church. He knew he could say serval things to her about her indifference but chose not to. He needed her level headed in this battle and not angry with him. He'd make mention of it later.  
It was the dead of the night. Saturday. It didn't make any sense. As they broke into the church through the back doors they soon came to realize that there was no one there. Not a single soul. Not a single demon. He'd set his phone to notify him of any demonic activity that was higher than the usual possession, or Missy for that matter. Something was going on here for sure. But there wasn't anyone around. Davros hadn't attacked yet as he had assumed.  
"What's going on?" Missy asked as they stalked into the sanctuary of the church. The moon shown bright through the stain glass windows, creating ominous shadows across the alter but nothing dangerous.  
The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know... Something is going on here..." He began glancing down at his phone, the red alert still blazing.  
She shifted nervously as they approached the altar, as if she was uncomfortable. He glanced over at her, the sudden realization that she was a demon in a holy place hitting him. He hadn't even thought of it but now that he did he was honestly shocked she'd been able to step foot into the place. Any other demon he'd ever seen, save for daleks due to their alter genes, hadn't been able to come anywhere near holy grounds.  
She stopped at the altar, running a hand along it. "There's a portal here." She spoke, before he could ask her if she was okay. "I can feel it. That's probably what set off your alarms. He's preparing to attack, prepping the portal for them to come through in the morning."  
He let out a sigh, relieved that no one had been killed yet. They could still save the innocent lives that he had assumed had already been lost. "We should stake out here for the rest of the night. That way we will be here the second the first dalek comes through that portal." He suggested. "If you can stand it..."  
She gave him a confused look at first then let out a laugh. "Oh. The whole demon in a church thing?" She asked, chuckling to herself. "Don't worry about me, Theta. Devil's traps, crucifix, holy grounds, the whole lot of it doesn't work on me very well. Maybe a long time ago. But dear..." She gave him a sly grin. "You've been feeding me well. My power is stronger than it's ever been. I doubt a blessed blade would even work on me now. So yeah. I'll be fine to camp out the night in a church."  
He nodded, his face flushed a bit. He didn't know why, but he always got a bit flustered when she mentioned him feeding her. To anyone on the outside it simply sounded like he was making her dinner. But he knew what it meant and that was enough to make him blush.  
He followed her up to the altar, watching her fiddle with the candles and the drapery laid out across it. She wasn't being malicious, but he could tell that she held ill feelings towards the place.  
She turned to him with a grin, feeling his eyes on her. "Speaking of feeding..." She began, stalking over to him and draping her arms around his neck.  
"No." He stated, knowing exactly where she was going with that sentence. "This is a church."  
"And we are angels. Well.. Were." She giggled.  
"I just fed you..." He began, trying to protest but the sensation of her body pressed to his as she grinned at him like that was already starting to get to him. And that wasn't even taking her tight leather outfit into consideration.  
She pouted slightly at him. "We're about to take on a swarm of daleks. And then Rassilon." She began, trying to persuade him. "I need as much strength as I can get...."  
He swallowed, trying to ignore her fingers toying with his curls and her lips on his ear. "I do too... Missy you know I'm always weak after we..."  
She huffed. "You can rest the remainder of the night. We both know Davros won't attack until the first service. Plenty of time."  
He sighed, feeling her hands wander and his own falling slowly down her back. She had a point. He kissed her gently, melting into her lips as he felt her grin against him. She nipped at his lip, sliding her tongue into his mouth and along his own.  
Before he knew it he had her pinned to the alter, their kisses deeper and more feverish and urgent. Her hands rested on his arse as he bucked against her.  
Her fingers made their way to the front of his pants, palming him with a wicked grin. "Oh, Doctor. What are you doing?" She giggled to herself as he shot her a nasty look. He knew what he was doing, but he didn't want to be reminded of it.  
She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting his throbbing erection free of its constraints. His own hands clumsily pulling her tight leather pants down to her ankles, which she kicked off only seconds later.  
His hands rested on her thighs for a moment, lifting her onto the altar.  
She bit her bottom lip, looking down at him from her perch. "Theta...." She whined, eyeing him with a certain hunger that he'd grown used to over the months.  
He nodded, pressing an other kiss to her lips. "Hush, Koschei." Though he knew that would only encourage her to be louder.  
She grinned, her eyes red now as her form shifted. He didn't even care this time. She looked damn sexy splayed across the altar no matter what form she was in. She hooked a leg around his hip, pulling him against her. She let out a slight gasp, feeling him against her warmth. "Theta.." She whined again, this time a bit more demanding as her clawed fingers ran down his back.  
He didn't need any more incentive than that and he was sliding into her. She let out a moan, her head falling back and her hips immediately bucking against him. So he wasted no time in drawing himself out of her and quickly snapping back into her. Each time with a bit more force and louder moans from her.  
She laid back on the altar as he continued to pound into her. Her fingers moving to unlace the leather corset that had barely covered anything to begin with. She grabbed his wrists, moving his hands from her hips to her breasts. He waisted no time, squeezing her gently before taking her nipples between his fingers and pinching and pulling at them.  
Her hands were now gripping the sides of the altar, her knuckles turning white as she moaned erotically, encouraging him to continue. She felt him pick up his speed once more and quickly sat up, pulling him out of herself.  
He whimpered, shocked by the sudden lack of her wet, tight warmth around him. She merely grinned at him. She hopped off of the altar, pushing his shoulders down. He fell to his knees and second later she was on his level, pushing him to his back. He obeyed without a word of complaint.  
She straddled him, carefully positioning herself over top of him and sat down on her heels. Her eyes snapped shut as she slid herself around him, a hand placed on his abdomen for support. She raised herself slightly before letting herself sink back down again, gasping for air.  
One hand went to her hip while the other went to her clit, gently massaging it as she rode him.  
It wasn't much longer until he could feel her tightening around him and that familiar heat pooling in his stomach. "Misssssssssy..." He hissed as he spilled his seed into when she sheathed him deep insider her one last time.  
She hissed, her words inaudible or possibly not even English. Whatever she had said he didn't understand it.  
She was silent for a moment after that, her chest heaving with her heavy breaths. She opened her eyes again, looking down at him with a grin. "Thank you, love." She leaned down, placing a kiss to his lips.  
While she felt refreshed he felt utterly drained, but he managed to muster a smile for her. "Of course." He answered.  
She lifted herself her knees and let herself collapse beside him. She kissed him again when he turned into his side to face her. "I love you." She told him, running a hand through his curls.  
He chuckled a bit. "I love you too. Don't let me sleep too long, okay?"  
She laughed, caressing his cheek gently. "I won't. Just rest up okay? I need my angel ready to kick demon arse in the morning."  
He closed his eyes, smiling at her. He knew what they'd just done was fifty shades of wrong but he didn't much care. She needed her strength and he knew because of that she would be incredibly strong when time came to fight. He'd already noticed her strength growing with each passing night. He just hoped she'd be strong enough to take on the demons that would spill out of that portal when morning came. It certainly would not be an easy battle.


	6. Achieved Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update for this chapter. Was at a bit of an impasse with this one. Plus I was writing my prompt pieces. Hopefully updates will be a bit more regular again.

The Doctor hated daleks. He hated them with every fiber of his being. And were it not for the onslaught of said creatures spilling through the portal from hell and into the church filled with innocent people he'd be very cross with Missy for having set up a bloody attack like this.   
Missy had decided that, considering her appearance it would probably be best for her to dispatch as many daleks as she could while the Doctor got the church-goers to safety. Of course she was taking her own precautions. She wanted this to be a spectacle big enough to get the big angel upstairs to pay some mind. So, She purposefully let a few daleks slip through, allowing them to 'exterminate' a few fleeting human lives. Few dead. Dozens of daleks. And an angel and a succubus fighting side by side would surely catch his attention.   
The Doctor seemed to notice her very intentional mistakes though, after the second person hit the ground. He shot her a glare from across the room as he moved to hurry his work and get everyone out of the church.   
The daleks were persistent little buggers not relatively easy to kill, for someone of his caliber at least. He swung his blade, dispatching the closest dalek and sending it screaming into a puff of black smoke. It was painful really, when he thought about where these creatures came from. They were the souls of the damned, altered by Davros to be the perfect weapon in his war against humanity and all things pure. Or flawed in his opinion. Emotions were often seen as a weakness to demons, and the pride sin was the ring leader of that notion.   
As the Doctor defended the doors to the church the last human was finally pushed to safety. Missy had taken precautions before the daleks attacked to set up sigils that would keep them inside of the church. He'd been rather impressed considering he wasn't even aware that such a thing was possible. But he supposed Missy had worked closely with the demons in the past. If anyone knew how to trap and kill one it would be her.   
He quickly joined Missy's side, the two of them taking out dalek after dalek. The church was filled the the strangled screams of the semi-gelatinous demons. Before long they were making their retreated as an all too familiar crippled demon came through the portal. Davros held up his hand, calling of the creatures. "Koschei. What are you doing?" He asked glaring down the succubus.   
"I didn't mean for you to kill a whole church full of people!" She hissed.  
He let out a laugh, amused. "Ah how far you've gone from your true purpose. Normally you wouldn't care about a few human lives."   
"I don't." She spat, noticing the doctor shooting her a glare out of the corner of her eye. "But he does. Our deal had stated for you to cause an uproar. Not butcher a bunch of humans."   
He merely shook his head. "Perhaps. But that was the easiest way to get their attention." He backed away slightly, nodding to a place behind them.   
They spun around to see an angel, in its full holy glory standing behind them. "I'll be making my leave now. Good luck, Koschei." Davros laughed, retreating back to hell, his daleks following him.   
The Doctor's words seemed to catch in his throat as he stared at the angel in front of him. He knew her. She had been a human... His partner... And now here she stood in front of him as an angel. How...?   
"Rose..." He muttered under his breath but the angel didn't pay much mind to the name.  
Missy glanced at him for a moment then back to the blonde angel standing before them, her off-white wings stretched out and she seemed to have a glow to her.   
"Theta... Koschei..." She began, her eyes shifting between the Doctor and Missy. "Back together again. How quaint."   
Missy quickly caught onto what was going on. Rassilon wasn't stupid. Of course he'd send a messenger first. And to ensure said messages safety they had taken the form of one of the Doctor's loved ones. Whoever Rose was.   
"Rassilon has a message for you." She stated as if on cue.   
"Rose what happened.. How...?" The Doctor began but Missy grabbed his arm before he could go any closer.   
"Doctor, don't. That's not your friend. Angels can take the face of others when necessary. Clearly she's just doing that for her own safety." She tried to explain to him.  
"Rassilon wants the two of you to stop." The angel continued, ignoring the Doctor's questions. "He says that he will spare your life if you continue to do his work in taking out the unsavory demons. Starting with the seven deadly sins." At this her eyes darted to Missy, as if accusing her of something. She was clearly only speaking to the Doctor at this point. "Fail and you will both die."   
Missy opened her mouth to spit out an insult but the Doctor had beaten her to it. "Tell Rassilon he can shove it." He growled, his hand falling to grip Missy's. "And if he wants us dead, he will have to come do it himself."  
The Rose look-a-like let out a slight chuckled, shaking her head. "I will inform him of your decline of his offer." And with one beat of her giant wings she was gone.   
At least they had his attention now. Even if he was out for blood.


	7. Seven Deadly Sins

The Doctor was shaken. There was no denying it as they drove back to the hotel in silence. Though she wasn't sure which part of the events that had just transpired shook him most. They pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked. He sat there in silence for a moment, staring out the windshield in thought.   
"Who's Rose...?" She finally spoke up looking at him. She guessed the angel's appearance had been what bothered him most. That and she wasn't ready to talk about Rassilon's offer.   
He shook his head, not looking at her right away. "She.. She was my partner years ago. I'm responsible for her death. I just... I wasn't expecting to see her, even if it wasn't her." He let out a long sigh, running a hand over his face. This hunt was going to be a lot more difficult than he had originally thought. God knew there was no shortage of people Rassilon could use against him.   
He shook his head of the thoughts. He'd come to terms eventually. But not today. Today he'd push down the memories and guilt again. "The Seven Deadly Sins..." He began, glancing over at her. "How do you kill a sin?"  
And there it was. The question she'd hoped he had already known the answer to. But she knew, even amongst the most skilled hunters he knowledge of the sins was scarce. They knew what the sins were; lust, greed, gluttony, envy, pride, sloth and wrath. But they were aware that the original sins were beings. Demons actually. High demons with power beyond compare. "The Seven Deadly Sins are demons..." She spoke softly, avoiding his gaze. She knew the position she held with her fellow demons at the moment was very unstable. But telling a hunter like John Smith would piss them off beyond what they already were.   
His eyebrows knit together in confusion. He'd never heard of such a thing. The sins were just that, sins. Acting of unsavory behavior that could ultimately lead to a human to damnation. How could the Seven Deadly Sins possibly be demons? "That doesn't make any sense..." He began, pinching the bridge of his nose. They'd already had a long day and it was barely even ten am.   
She sighed, leaning back in her seat, her fingers toying with the lace on her corset. "The Seven Deadly Sins were the original sins. The worst of the worst. The demons that represent them were the original ones to commit the crimes. Each one an arch angel fallen from heaven for their respective sin."   
His eyes widened at her last statement. But before he could say a word she continued.  
"There were eight arch Angels that fell from heaven. So naturally there were to be eight deadly sins, the eighth being cowardice. But the eighth arch angel never fell complete from grace. He never became a demon, therefore there were only seven deadly sins. Other Angels have fallen of course but none of them arch Angels." She explained, now finding an extreme fascination with her fingers.   
He sat there in silence for a moment trying to process the information. It made sense. Rassilon had never been a fan of traitors so of course he'd want them dead. "And you know who they are?"   
She nodded slowly. "A few of them are already dead, killed in the war between Angels and Demons years ago. Davros is one of them. The Pride sin. Ushas, the Envy Sin. Daniel, the Wrath Sin. Greed, gluttony and sloth are all dead."  
He eyed her for a moment, running the names over in his head. He knew them all. He'd fought them all at some point. He even remembered a few from his life as an angel even though those memories were still incredibly blurry. But then he counted them off in his head. One: pride. Two: envy. Three: wrath. Four, five, six: greed, gluttony, sloth. Seven. Lust. She hadn't mentioned the seventh sin. "Missy, you missed one..." He pointed out suspiciously. "Who's lust?"  
She let out a long sigh, shifting nervously in her seat. "I am."  
He stared at her, trying to process it. If she was a fallen arch angel... Then he... He shook his head.   
Now he knew the real reason Rassilon wanted him to kill the remaining sins. Because his lover was one of them. He was taunting him, trying to make him suffer even more than he already had. He wanted him to kill Missy. He probably didn't even care much about the other sins. He just wanted to see him betray her. Again.   
He drew her in, kissing her lips gently. "Bloody Rassilon will pay. I swear to you..." He assured her.   
She smiled at him gently. "I'm fine, love. You're the one he's toying with. You're the one he wasn't to go full demon."  
He moved away from her slightly at her words. Of course. He knew that. But he'd tried not to let that thought dwell. "I'm..."  
She nodded. "You're the eighth sin love. You're the one that never fell completely. You're an arch angel."


	8. Doctor's Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long wait for this. I know I had said I'd be getting back into regular updates and then didn't and I'm sorry for that.  
> I had some personal issues arise and was not able to write for a while.   
> Hopefully though I'll be able to get back into the swing of things and finish this one up before going into the third story in this series.  
> As always thanks for reading!

Rassilon laughed to himself, a few Angels lingering by his sides. They watched him with caution, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. Many of them had thought he'd gone crazy years ago but after the stunt he had just pulled they knew it to be true. He was power hungry. He always had been. But now things were worse.   
He had toyed with an angel like Theta one too many times, most of them knew that. But of course they'd never say anything. No they much preferred their seat in heaven.   
They didn't have to say anything though, because the high arch angel let out an other laugh, practically doubling over in laughter. "The fool!" He muttered, straightening up again and fixing his ruby red robes. "It doesn't matter what he does now. Whether he does as I asked or whether he comes after me!"   
A few Angels exchanged looks between each other. They really hadn't a clue what he was ranting about this time. Theta yes. But as far as they could tell Rassilon was the only fool involved.   
He seemed to have noticed the skeptical looks though as he continued to explain himself. "If he kills the girl to save himself he's doomed to a life of misery and betrayal and cowardice." He put emphasis on the last word, drawing it out a bit longer. "But if he comes after me he succumbs to his darkness. Either way it doesn't really matter."   
He turned, his robes billowing around him. His words were still vague but at least now they had a better idea of what he was thinking.   
He grinned to himself. "Either way, he'll become the demon he had been meant to become since the moment he crash landed on earth." 

The Doctor huffed, pacing back and forth through their room. Missy's eyes followed him from her position on the bed. "Love, will you please sit down. You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that." She finally spoke up. He'd been pacing all morning and she wasn't exactly sure why. Sure she had a pretty good idea that it had to do with their brush with Rassilon's messenger the other day but he hasn't exactly said what it was this time.   
"We have to stop him." He spoke, his hands folded together behind his back as he continued to pace.   
"Ironic." She muttered rolling her eyes. Not long ago he'd never even bat an eye at the idea of killing a few demons. "What if we killed the others?" She suggested. Though she knew that wouldn't be enough for Rassilon. Besides she wasn't particularly fond of killing off her own kind. Especially when her relationship with them was already precarious as it was.  
He shot her a look, stopping his pacing for a moment. "We can't do that. You know that."  
She shrugged. "Then what do you suppose we do? Just go back to business as usual? You know he's not going to be coming down here any time soon. We won't have a chance to off the bastard and he will more than likely send plenty of more Angels after us. Probably looking like people from our pasts. Some of them might even be old friends from our days in Heaven. There's no easy answer to this love. We started this game knowing the risks and now we have to finish it."  
He let out a long sigh. "I don't know, Missy. I know it's not that simple. I know. I just... I don't know what to do. But I won't let them hurt you."  
"Will you stop bloody worrying about me!?" She hissed. "I'm a fuckin' demon. You're the one who is practically human!" Though at that last statement she was hit with a sudden realization and a sly smile curled across her lips.  
He raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "What...?"  
"You're human now..." She began, getting to her feet and placing herself in front of him. She reached up, pulling him down into a kiss. She was opening up that telepathic bond she had used before when she showed him who he was. Perhaps she didn't remember it all, but with enough practice perhaps she could bring enough of his memories back to bring him back to full angel.   
He gasped, pulling away from her. "Missy..." He muttered. "Don't..." He held his head as if in pain.   
"Doctor please. If we do this... You might get all of your abilities back. Just focus." She explained to him.  
He looked down at her for a moment. "It's going to take time..."  
"Aye. It will. But if you focus. We can get you back to full strength. I know we can." She kissed him again, this time letting it be just that.   
He considered it for a moment. He knew what he was, he accepted it. But he supposed up until this point he hadn't really thought about actually being an angel. He had just considered it his past and now he was a hunter. "Aye. Let's hope it works."


	9. Past Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Sorry for the long wait. I would say I'll try to get chapters up more but at this point life is unpredictable. So we will see. This chapter gave me issues, and I lost inspiration for it. Hence why it too so long and is so short. There will probably only be a few more chapters in this story before moving on to part 3 in the series.  
> As always thanks for reading! And my apologies for the long wait.

A few months had passed, every evening Missy would teach the Doctor how to use his psychic powers and every night he would feed her. They had a strange relationship to say the least but it was stable. Much more stable than most relationships could ever dream of being, which was ironic to say the least. But neither of them really even cared. They were content with what they had and that was all that mattered.  
Missy had certainly started to notice a difference in the Doctor's abilities, both on and off of the battlefield. On hunts he was swifter, cleaner, and rarely had a hit landed on him. Before he'd been good but he'd been sloppy to say the least; he wasn't so much worried about his own well being than he was everyone else's resulting in a lack of self-preservation. But now, even though he did still value others above himself he didn't have to worry about it. He was too quick to let anything get near him or her. And after a night with her? Well he wasn't tiring nearly as quickly as he was before. Much to both of their enjoyment. All in all it was fairly certain to her that his training was getting them somewhere and his abilities were returning. Slowly perhaps but they were there.  
Tonight she stood behind him, their connection being maintained only by her fingertips on his bare back as she traced his shoulder blades. He was much more focused now than he had been before. She'd even been able to get him to initiate the connections now. She hummed softly as she traced the spots on his back where his wings should be. There certainly. But hidden.   
She let him wander her mind with their connection, traipsing through her old memories of the two. The happy times. Of course she'd been careful to shield the memories and thoughts she didn't want him to see. Besides he wasn't nearly strong enough yet to even know she had walls put up.   
"It's beautiful.." He muttered, his eyes closed as he explored a memory of the two of them in heaven.   
"Isn't it?" She hummed, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. She let out a content hum, exploring the memory with him. "I wish things had stayed like that..."   
He hummed, too lost in the visions of them enjoying a picnic in a field full of red grass and small white flowers, a light breeze blowing Missy's long dark hair as he strummed away on a guitar. One of their more human moments. Guilty pleasures that angels rarely took part in but when they did they thoroughly enjoyed it. This had been one of those moments for them. A stolen moment, just the two of them, enjoying life without the restraint of rules or authority.   
He opened his eyes, breaking the memory while it remained good and turned to look at her with a smile on his lips. "Once all of this is over we will have our peace again." He told her, lifting her chin to press a kiss to her red lips.   
She gave him a weak smile. she knew that would never be possible but she nodded anyway. It was probably best to let him think they could have it for now. Plus there was part of her that hoped he was right. That wished for those days back. He could perhaps go back to heaven. But she was too far gone.  
"You're getting stronger." She spoke, changing the subject quickly. "Soon I think, you'll be able to spread those beautiful wings of yours."  
A slight blush dusted his cheeks at her words. "You're a good teacher." He told hold, lifting a hand to her face and brushing away a loose curl. "We have an other hunt tonight." He reminded her. "I will try out some of my newly recovered abilities then."


End file.
